User blog:CrOsS Edelweiss/Ice Cream Cake -Red Velvet
Ice Cream Cake (English and Romanized Lyrics English Translation: Lalalalala Lalalala Lalalalala Lalalala It’s a sunny and relaxing holiday I’m wearing my pretty, white dress I left the house while humming Lalalalala Lalalala You’re looking at me, staring at me The moment I captivated your heart My trembling voice is like drums in your heart The twinkling sound of a bell rings Lalalalala Lalalala Lalalalala Lalalala Lalalalala Please give me that sweet taste, ice cream cake With a flavor that fits this special day The ice cream that’s on my mouth Makes your heart pound and you’ll come to me It’s so tasty come and chase me, I can’t hold it in I scream, You scream Gimme that, Gimme that Ice Cream Oh Vanilla chocolate honey with a cherry on top I’ll show you different things every day, only to you More variety than the rainbow reflected in the fountain I’ll be pulled even more by you, who draws out my love Take me and go, hurry and go Put me on a small scooter My hands that wrap around your waist Your heart will pound even after the day has passed Lalalalala Lalalala Lalalalala Please give me that sweet taste, ice cream cake With a flavor that fits this special day The ice cream that’s on my mouth Makes your heart pound and you’ll come to me It’s so tasty come and chase me, I can’t hold it in I scream, You scream Gimme that, Gimme that Ice Cream I Scream, You Scream Gimme that, Gimme That Ice Cream I Scream, You Scream Gimme that, Gimme That Pops, it’s melting in my mouth, Putting so much in That it’ll feel like my mouth is melting down Baby boy, other guys don’t know anything, You’re so fine so only wear clothes That don’t make you stand out Never get me wrong my boo, I have no interest in that bag From boring Mon-Wed, Thurs Man I wanna pass Your look toward me, I see some good vibes It’s a good feeling when my eyes meet yours Gimme That, Gimme That, Gimme That Gimme That, Gimme That, Gimme That Ice Cream Hurry and give me that soft taste, ice cream cake I’ll light the candles as I only wait for you In my warm heart, ice cream cake Kiss me before it melts It’s so tasty, come and chase me Your lips are sweetly melting, I’m closing my eyes That sweet taste, ice cream cake With a flavor that fits this special day The ice cream that’s on my mouth Makes your heart pound and you’ll come to me It’s so tasty come and chase me, I can’t hold it in I Scream, You Scream Gimme that, Gimme That Ice Cream I Scream, You Scream Gimme that, Gimme That Ice Cream I Scream, You Scream Gimme that, Gimme That, Your lips Romanized: (with individual parts) All Lalalalala lalalala Lalalalala lalalala Seulgi Oh haessal nunbusin hangaron hyuil Yeppeun saehayan wonpiseureul ipgo oh oh Irene Nan jibeul naseotji kotnorae naoji Lalalalala lalalala Wendy Neon nareul barabwa neogseul neohgo tto bwa Ne mameul sarojaba beorin geu sungan oh Yeri Tteollineun moksori ne mameun boksori Joy Deo banjjagineun jungsoriga ulliji All Lalalalala lalalala Lalalalala lalalala lalalalala All Juseyo dalkomhan geu mat ice cream cake Teukbyeolhajin oneure oulineun maseuro Ibgae mudeun ice creame Ni gaseum dugeungeoryeo naega daga ogetjyo It’s so tasty, come and chase me Mot chamgesseo i scream, you scream Gimme that, gimme that ice cream Wendy Oh vanilla chocolate honey with a cherry on top Maeil dayanghage boyeojulge neoegeman Joy Mujigael geuryeodaeneun jeo bunsudae boda nan Sarange geuryeonaeneun nege jom deo keullil geoya Seulgi Neon nareul derigo tteona eoseo tteona Jogeuman seukuteoe taewobwa oh nal Irene Uh ne heoril gamssaneun nae sone oneuri Yeri Da gado mami dugeundugeun georiji All Lalalalala lalalala lalalalala All Juseyo dalkomhan geu mat ice cream cake Teukbyeolhajin oneure oulineun maseuro Ibgae mudeun ice creame Ni gaseum dugeungeoryeo naega daga ogetjyo It’s so tasty, come and chase me Mot chamgesseo i scream, you scream Gimme that, gimme that ice cream All I scream, you scream Gimme that, gimme that ice cream I scream, you scream Gimme that, gimme that Irene Pops nae ibane noga naerineun jung Jantteuk neoheo nae ibane noga naerineun jul Baby boy dareun namjadeureun amogeotdo molla You’re so finehaeseo an twineun otman golla Joy Never get me wrong my boo I have no gwansim in that bag Jiruhan wolhwabuteo sumokkkaji man i wanna pass Nal boneun ne siseone see me some good vibe Gibeun joheun neukkimiya Neowa nuni majuchineun sungan All Gimme that, gimme that, gimme that Gimme that, gimme that, Gimme that ice cream All Oseoyo budeureon geu mat ice cream cake Ojik neol gidarimyeo chotbureul kyeodulgeyo Ttaseuhan mame ice cream cake Nogabeorigi jeone naege imachwojwoyo It’s so tasty, come and chase me Ne ibsuri dalkomhage nogayo naneun nuneul gamayo All Dalkomhan geu mat ice cream cake Teukbyeolhajin oneure oulineun maseuro Ibgae mudeun ice creame Ni gaseum dugeungeoryeo naega daga ogetjyo It’s so tasty, come and chase me Mot chamgesseo i scream, you scream Gimme that, gimme that ice cream All I scream, you scream Gimme that, gimme that ice cream I scream, you scream Gimme that, gimme that, your lips Category:Blog posts